An organization may use servers to host applications and provide one or more services. For the organization to operate normally, it is important to keep the servers in a functional state. At times, a server may stop functioning due to various reasons, such as, failure in server hardware, server software, applications and/or services hosted by the server, and/or combination thereof. In some cases, the failure of a server is abrupt and is not foreseen. For example, an unexpected crash of an operating system of a server may cause an abrupt failure. In other cases, the failures in the server may be more predictable. For example, risk of hardware failure increases as the hardware ages. The abrupt or predictable failures of the one or more servers may disrupt the normal functioning of the organization. Such disruptions are not desirable from the organization's perspective. The disruptions may cause loss of data, loss of man hours, and/or loss in revenue, etc. Also, the disruptions may cause inconvenience to merchants and/or customers of the organization. This may lead to loss of confidence of the customers and/or the merchants in the organization.